


Payment

by cheerfulparadigm



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Light Angst, M/M, Mind Palace, PWP, Pining Sherlock, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Reichenbach, and i need to think of better titles, i need to stop writing bad porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerfulparadigm/pseuds/cheerfulparadigm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the only way I can have you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payment

**Author's Note:**

> Basically written because I was bored. Un-beta'd and un-britpicked as always.

His hand comes to wrap around my middle. It's much too large to be yours, too rough. He roughly pulls my spine against his chest. He nips at my earlobe before growling that I'll get what I came for after he's finished. He has information. He has information that will help me keep you safe. This is my payment.

I close my eyes as he pushes into me. I sink into my mind palace. Our fleur de lys wallpaper is in front of me and I reach out to brace myself against it. Your skin is pressed against mine as you nip and suck at my neck. I gasp as your teeth scrape my jugular vein. You chuckle. You move against me expertly, always knowing exactly what I need. Your lust-darkened voice whispers delicious things in my ear. Your hand holds my hip as you change the angle and thrust deeper. You groan and I love the sound. I regret not being able to see your face. Your other hand tugs at my hair. A moan slips from my lips. Of course you know I'd love that.

Your breaths become heavier and faster. You're panting rhythmically against my shoulder, breaking the sound with an occassional moan. You nip my ear again. I know you're close. Your hand comes around and tugs at my cock. I can't help myself and I moan brokenly. You give a harsh grunt as you push into me one last time, filling me. The hand in my hair tightens reflexively, tugging, and I follow you over the edge, finishing with a loud gasp.

My eyes flicker open and he pushes away from me, pulling his spent cock out of me with little care. I lean against the wall as he shrugs on a shirt. I only half-register the sound of papers being pulled from a coat pocket and thrown onto the floor before the door opens and then shuts again.

I stumble to the bed and slide beneath the rough sheets. My eyes slide shut and you wrap an arm around me, holding me close and murmuring honey-sweet words into my ear.

This is the only way I can have you. And I try to ignore the part of me that breaks a little at the thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love you forever if you would leave a comment and kudos. Tell me how I did. 
> 
> (Shameless self-advertising:   
> tumblr- ofbelstaffsandbowties  
> collab fanfiction tumblr- prolificfantasies)


End file.
